warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Claw of The Moon
Note: This MIGHT be in FallingPetal's contest, (If its open) otherwise, its just a fanfic. Ok? Plus, if you read this PLEASE comment... OK? This is a fanfic written my @Hollyleafisawesome, who can't do anything :3 Prologue A small she cat watched as two toms padded through the forests of StarClan, talking in hushed whispers. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she could tell it was important. The one tom would look around as if checking whether anyone was following them, whike the other would stay still, listening to the sounds of the forest. A thought struck the she cat, the one tom is blind! ''That explained why he wasn't looking around, and the other was so worried. Another thought hit her, that would mean that he could likely smell her. She stopped. The toms continued walking, until the blind tom stopped. The other tom turned, confused, he cast a questioning glace at the blind to and asked what was wrong. The blind tom stayed quiet. He turned towards where the she cat was hidden, then he shrugged. They continued walking, oblivious to the she cat. The she cat let out a sigh of relief, and the blind tom whipped around, his sightless blue eyes wide, and his gray tabby fur on end. The other tom turned, he had orange tabby fur and clear green eyes. He looked at the blind cat worried. All of a sudden, cats burst out from all around, and surrounded the she cat. the toms padded over to them. "S-Spiritheart?" stammered the blind cat. "Spiritheart." affirmed the orange tabby. "What were you doing, following us?" growled the blind cat, his gray fur on end "Cloudsky, Chesnutscar, I can explain!" cried Spiritheart, tears in her eyes. "We don't want any of your puny explanations." growled Chesnutscar, the orange tabby. Cloudsky flicked his tail, "We can't be too hard on her brother, it is her right to know about this. I mean, shes a StarClan cat too!" Chesnutscar rolled his eyes, "We still need to get rid of her, in case she heard something!" Cloudsky sighs, then nods, "I'm sorry Spiritheart, but its true. We need to... eliminate you." Spiritheart was pinned down by a matter of shadow cats. They had no faces, and they were strong! She struggled under the tight grip of the shadow warrior, and Chesnutscar took at step foreward. "May I?" he asks his brother. Cloudsky nods, turning around, "Count me out though, I'm not murdering any cat." Chesnutscar sighs, "Fine, be that way", his gaze flickers to Spiritheart, "More fun for me then!" With the shadow warriors pinning Spiritheart down, Chesnutscar pads over to her. He raises his paw, with his long claws unsheathed. He grinned evily, "Good-bye Spiritheart." He brought his paw at her, and next thing she knew it, she was dead, never to be seen again, not even lurking in StarClan. She was really gone. Chapter 1: Summerpaw Summerpaw woke up. Almost all of the other apprentices had woken up by now, and the den felt kinda empty. Summerpaw stretches, then pads into the FrostClan camp. Outside, its buzzing with activity, kits tumble round the nursery entrance, elders sat together, and warriors ate, with their apprentices practicing battle moves. Summerpaw pads over to her friends Icepaw and Ashpaw. Ashpaw sits in the middle, and they all eat their fresh-kill together. "Are you hunting or practicing battle moves today?" asks Summerpaw. Ashpaw shrugs, "I dunno." Icepaw sighs, "I have to clean out the elders' bedding." Since Icepaw was the youngest apprentice, she had to do most of the boring jobs. Ashpaw looked at Summerpaw, "What're you doing today?" "I think I'm going hunting." Summerpaw replied. Ashpaw nods, "I'm doing battle practice." Icepaw's jaw drops, "You both get ''exciting ''jobs!" Summerpaw shrugs, "Think on the bright side, Shivepelt's kits will be apprenticed soon, and you won't need to clean the elder's den!" Icepaw shakes her head, "Those kits are bigger than ME!" Ashpaw laughs, "I think they are a tiny bit smaller." Icepaw begins grooming her long white fur, her blue eyes raging, "I'm so ''useless!" Summerpaw gives her own brown shoulder fur a quick lick, "No you aren't, you are a great friend, and I know ''that your mentor gave you a chance you could fight and hunt wonderfully." "I agree!" mewed Ashpaw. Icepaw looks at Summerpaw, her eyes watering, "Really?" Summerpaw nods, "Really." "Summerpaw!" a cat with thick gray fur pelts over to her. His blue eyes were twinkling, "Ready to hunt?" Summerpaw groans inwardly, then she sighs, " Yes ''Flickerpaw." Flickerpaw smiles, "Lets go!" Summerpaw sighs, "Fine." Ashpaw flicks his fluffy gray tail, "We can meet up after all our duties?" Icepaw nods, "Sounds good with me." Summerpaw nods too, "Fine with me". Then her gaze turned to Flickerpaw, "Ready to go?" Flickerpaw smiles, "Of course!" Flickerpaw casts a quick glance of triumph at Ashpaw, and pads off, his gray tail seem to wag a the two apprentices pad over to their mentors, who were sitting by the entrance to the camp. Summerpaw turns around, and mouths "Help me..." Chapter 2: Ashpaw Ashpaw felt as though part of him had died when he watch Flickerpaw pad off trumphantly with Summerpaw. He let out a sigh, then murmerred quietly, "Why him ''of all the apprentice toms she could've been with." Icepaw's gaze went from the two cats padding off to their mentors, "You like her, don't you?" Ashpaw felt like he was blushing from the tips of his ears, to the end of his tail, "So what if I do?" he burst out. Icepaw shrugs, "Just wondering", her gaze flickered to the two apprentices, "I mean, if you ''do, it doesn't look like she's happy ''to be with him." Ashpaw turns, his gray fur on end, and tears in his deep blue eyes, "Whats that? I think my mentor called for me." He starts to pad off, towards the spot where his mentor, Scorchblaze, and his mate Shimmerfern. "Ahh... Good-Morning Ashpaw! Are you ready for some intense battle training?" asked Scorchblaze, standing up. Ashpaw nods, excited, "Who're we pacticing with?" "Well, I was talking to Leafsong, and her apprentice Icepaw hasn't had very much training yet. So we're trsining with them!" Scorchblaze let out and excited ramble. ''Icepaw? Ashpaw sighs inwardly, "When will we start training?" he asks his mentor. "As soon as possible!" cried Scorchblaze happily. Now she'll have a chance to make fun of me for liking Summerpaw... "Lets go!" Leafsong's mew interrupted his thoughts. Ashpaw nods, "Ok" and pads out of the camp entrance. They pad through the thick forest, easily weaving through the trees and their familiar scent paths until they reach the training hollow, where they train. It has tall trees surrounding it, and soft moss on the floor. "You two, demonstrate what what you two know." mews Scorchblaze. Ashpaw nods, then pretends to leap at her from the left, then feigning to the rigth to leap at her, pinning down. "Wasn't that easy." Ashpaw growls. "Not quite." replies Icepaw, and she gives him a firm kick to the stomach. Ashpaw yowls, more in suprise than pain. He looks up blue eyes cold, as her leaps at her, his paw out. When he lands, he turns to look at Icepaw. Her eyes were wide as she puts her paw at the tip of her ear, where Ashpaw had managed to hit her. She let out a growl, the leaps. Ashpaw could tell this wouldn't end well, he sidestepped, so she didn't land on him. He turned, thinking he was safe, to see Icepaw yowling in pain. "What happened?" asked Ashpaw. "I twisted my paw when I fell mouse-brain!" hissed Icepaw. Leafsong and Scorchblaze rush over to them. Leafsong studies her apprentice's paw, then she flicks her tail, worried, "Lets get you to the medicine den." Icepaw nods, when she stands up she winces, pain in her eyes. "Ashpaw, go warn the camp." mews Scorchblaze, who helps Leafsong to support the apprentice back to camp. Ashpaw nods, then pelts back to camp. Chapter 3: Icepaw Icepaw lay in the medicine den, with Hawkpaw leaning over her, applying an herb poultice onto her paw. He was humming a tune, Icepaw recognized. "I am the claw of the moon, special in my own way." ''sings the medicine cat as he works. "''I am the one from the land of ice, with iciclles in my fur.",' joined in Icepaw. "How do you know that?" blinked the medicine cat, suprised. Icepaw shrugs, "I have always known it." "Interesting" mumbled the medicine cat. "Me, Ashpaw, and Summerpaw all know it." sighs Icepaw. Hawkpaw looked at her, "Did one of you teach the others?" Icepaw shook her head, "No, we knew since we were kits." "I'll be right back..." mumbles Hawkpaw. After a few minutes, Hawkpaw return with Summerpaw and Ashpaw. "What do you want?" groans Ashpaw. "I want each of you to fill in your favorite part of this song." meows Hawkpaw. The apprentices nod, confused by the medicine cat's strange actions, but none of them questioned him. "''I am the claw of the moon, special in my own way..." mews Hawkpaw. "I am the one from the land of ice, with icicles in my fur." ''joined in Icepaw, excited. ''"I am the aftermath of a fire, still dangerus and warm", said Ashpaw in a sing-song voice. "I am the beginning, the end, the season, the warmth and life." ''sang the confused Summerpaw. "We are the ones who protect the weak, and hurt." finish Icepaw, Ashpaw, and Summerpaw together. Hawkpaw looks at each of them, then he blinks, "I want each of you to get some rest... Icepaw, come back in the morning so I can change the poultice. Ok?" Icepaw nods, "But..." He flicks his tail, "Just go eat, then sleep." The three apprentices nod, then pad out of his den. Chapter 4: Summerpaw "What was that about?" mews Summerpaw as they pad to the apprentices' den. Ashpaw shrugs, "Who knows... Icepaw?" Icepaw looks at him, "I dunno" Summerpaw sighs, "Its probably some medicine cat thing." Ashpaw nods, "Quite possibly." Icepaw stops, "Guys, its my fault... I was the one who sang along with him." Summerpaw's eyes widen, "How does he even ''know ''the song?" Icepaw shrugs, "It could be a bunch of medicine cat mumbo-jumbo stuff." "I guess..." Summerpaw sits down, her gaze fixed on the stars shining above her. "Whats wrong?" asks Ashpaw almost immeadeatly. Icepaw flicks him a mocking glance, then looks at Summerpaw, "Summerpaw?" Summerpaw shakes her head, "Its nothing..." "Hey Summerpaw!" Flickerpaw pelts over from where he was sharing a mouse with Goldpaw. Summerpaw turns to look at him, "Yes Flickerpaw?" "I was wondering-" starts Flickerpaw. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Hightree for a clan meeting!" calls Crystalstar from Hightree. Cats poke their head from almost every den, then pad into the clearing. Most sat down, while others stood up. Elders sat with the queens and kits, warriors with apprentices. The medicine cat and deputy stood beneath the HighTree, Hawkpaw next to his mentor, Riverflight. Crystalstar looked over all of the cats gathered, the called out, "We all know our borders with StormClan have been challenged many times. This time however, they have moved the border! This is practically an act of war, and I believe we need to show StormClan who owns territory here, us!" "What if they have a sickness in their camp? Or are hungry? Would StarClan want us to attack a clan that is weak?" Riverflight called from beneath the HighTree, "After all, their territory has never been very good for food or herbs, but our territory is prey-rich and has more than enough herbs." "Are you deffying me Riverflight?" Crystalstar hissed. She looked as though she was tempted to jump at the medicine cat. "Yes, I am. This attack could be unjust, and StarClan will not be happy if it is." Riverflight said, a hint of a growl in her voice. "The warrior code says that the leader's word is law!" Crystalstar screeched. She dropped from the tree branch, then padded menacingly over to the medicine cat. She raised a paw to hit Riverflight, claws unsheathed. "No!" Summerpaw rushed through the crowd of cats, then leapt at the leader. "You can't do that." She growled at Crystalstar. "Our clan is falling apart, first a medicine cat, now an apprentice, both challenged me, the ''leader!" hissed Crystalstar. Summerpaw, eyes wide, looked at the raging leader. Crystalstar was old, and you could see her ribs. "Don't you see? We don't have prey right now! We are all hungry, and what can we do about that? At least try to keep out own territory!" Chapter 5: Ashpaw Chapter 6: Icepaw Chapter 7: Summerpaw Chapter 8: Ashpaw Chapter 9: Icepaw Chapter 10: Summerpaw (Finale!) '''This is to be continued, sorry! Category:Hollyleafisawesome's Fanfictions